Creepypasta: Railroad Rita
by kennygirl206
Summary: I made a creepypasta because I caaan! :3


Railroad Rita

"The world is an apple and we are rotting worms." Rita muttered as she trudged across the tracks. Another day of relentless teasing had passed, and it was finally time to relieve herself. Nothing about Rita Jenningsten was interesting. Dull grey eyes, lifeless blond hair, drab wardrobe, and a washboard flat physique. This, of course, opened her up to bullies and mean girls everywhere she went. Everywhere except "The Shack".

As the name implied, it was a simple wooden shack just outside of town. But inside was a warm welcoming place for her and her only friend; Matthew Travis. Matthew wasn't a "traditional" friend. He was a single 24 year old man who had moved into "The Shack" about four months prior. He was a kind, understanding young man who never tried any funny business. He was truly Rita's only friend.

"Matthew, I'm here!" She called as the building came into view. The man opened the door and warmly invited her in. "Rita, made it across for another day!" He ruffled her hair happily, ignoring the death glare she gave him. The pair settled down on the beaten couch and began their daily Bitch Session. Matthew's expression remained interested and caring as Rita complained about the bullies. "Then they told me you were a crazy pedophile! They don't know you, they shouldn't judge you like that! Right?" Matthew smiled, and ruffled her hair again. "Don't worry, I'll be here for you. I'll always be here for you."

The next day was no different than any other. "Look, it's Wash Board Rita! What's wrong, no personal raincloud today?" The head bitch snarled. "She must've left them all outside. Look at that storm." It was true. The rain was coming down in blinding sheets. "Poor drab little Rita. At least you and your pedophile freak are happy together." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Rita quickly swiveled to face the girls and harshly slapped the leader. "Matthew is NOT a pedophile! You would do well to take some manner lessons from someone HALF as sweet as him!" She screamed. An unidentifiable emotion flashed in her normally grey eyes. With that said, Rita Jenningsten dashed from the school, and into the blinding rain.

It was hard enough to run in the downpour. Adding tears to that was almost to much. But she didn't care. Rita ran hard and fast, subconsciously following a path she knew all to well. 'Those bitches, how dare they?' she thought bitterly. After running nonstop for a good 10 minutes, she finally reached the tracks. But just as she began to cross, the whistle of a train became evident. Rita freaked out and ran, avoiding the train by a foot.

She screamed in joy! At least two miles of train was set between her and the cruel, hating words. But just as the cry left her lips, a stray railroad spike buried itself deep into her clavicle. Blood spurted from her mouth, and Rita Jenningsten slowly slipped into darkness.

"The body of 13 year old Rita Jenningsten was located in a shack just outside of city boundaries this evening. The owner of the shack, 24 year old Matthew Travis has admitted to stabbing the girl with a rusted railroad spike, and then dragging her body back to his home. Mr. Travis will not be incarcerated due to apparent insanity. More on this story at 8"

Matthew sat on his beaten couch, sipping a cold beer. It was a shame they had taken her body from him. He had promised to always be there for her. Suddenly, the shack's door flung open, violently colliding with the wall. But the entry way was empty. "Stupid wind. Always in the way." Matthew reluctantly rose from his seat and shut the door, locking it as he did. "Mattie." A small voice taunted. He spun around. No one was there but him and his shadow. "Matthew." it called again. He was certain he was insane now. Normal people don't hear voices. Matthew settled onto the couch again, placing his arm over the spot his friend used to sit. Her blood still stained the worn green fabric. "The world is an apple, and you are the rotting worm." The voice said firmly, and a rusted, bloody railroad spike drove itself right through the back of his neck.

Several incidents followed the attack, all involving teenagers from the same school as Rita. All involved a railroad spike. The killer was never found, but the original victim's blood was always mixed with the new one's. Soon Rita Jenningsten, the flat, drab 13 year old vanished, and was replaced by the ominous killer Railroad Rita. So next time you feel like picking on someone, think about that rusted, blood stained spike, ramming it's way into your brain.


End file.
